The aim of this proposal is to obtain funds to hold an International Symposium on Alcohol and Aggression to be held at Rutgers University on May 18-20, 1992. The Symposium will convene distinguished scientists engaged in human and animal research on alcohol's effect on aggression, and will cover the most important ramifications of alcohol's effects on aggression. The need for this Symposium is indicated by (1) the importance of this topic, not only because of its scientific merit, but also because of its relevance and significance to society at large; (2) to our knowledge there has been only one previous meeting on alcohol and aggression which was held in 1983, which however focused primarily on human research. Thus there is the need for a forum for scientists engaged in different aspects of research on alcohol and aggression; (3) to our knowledge this topic will not be covered in any of the upcoming meetings on alcohol research; and (4) call attention of the general scientific community to the importance of this research issue and thus stimulate more research in this area. The format of the Symposium will consist of introductory presentations on several general topics of importance in aggression research given by a prominent scientist in their respective fields. The general format will consist of 4 morning presentations and 4-5 afternoon presentations, with approximately 15 minute discussions after each presentation. There will be a general discussion at the end of each day led by an invited discussant who will summarize, integrate and speculate on the implications of the presented data. The Symposium will last three days, and will have the following general sessions: I.Issues in aggression research of relevance to alcohol's effect on aggression; II.Effects of Alcohol on Aggression - Animal Research; III.Effects of Alcohol on Aggression - Human Research; IV. Neurochemical Mechanisms Underlying Alcohol's Effect on Aggression; and V. Role of Hormones in Alcohol's Effect on Aggression. In addition on the first day of the Symposium, Dr. Elliot Vallenstein, University of Michigan, will give a special dinner lecture. The Symposium will be advertised in several well known and respected journals which should reach a wide range of researches in various fields: Alcoholism Clinical and Experimental Journal, The Journal of Alcohol Studies, and The Journal of NIH Research. In order to further disseminate the information presented at the Symposium as widely as possible, the proceedings of the Symposium will be published in book format.